


It May Not Seem Like Very Much

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [82]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, simple, a single word, and Steve’s not even the only person he uses it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It May Not Seem Like Very Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Schatzi (3/10)
> 
> **Time Frame:** All over the place  
>  **Title:** Script's _I'm Yours_

Babe. 

Short, simple, a single word, and Steve’s not even the only person he uses it on. That was how he justified the odd quirk originally. Another of the million Jersey-isms Danny refused to let go of. Rough, off the cuff, falling out with normal words and insults alike. 

Except then it changed. The same word, but recurring. Changing. His tone changing. Mocking derision, into something warm. Friendly. More than a flippant use, sometimes with a sliding glance of blue eyes. Steve never forgets how his training has left him looking, but maybe it’s a surprise to find Danny noticing.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Schatzi** (noun)  
>  schat·zi [shaht-see]
> 
>   **noun** Slang  
>  sweetheart; darling.
> 
>   **Origin:** 1955–60;  
>  German Schatzi (orig. dial., especially Swiss G), equivalent to Schatz treasure ( Middle High German scha ( t ) z, Old High German scaz property, piece of money; see sceat) + -i diminutive suffix ( Middle High German -în; see -en5 )


End file.
